


Tough Luck (That Boy’s Mine Now)

by Ardeejay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (though it’s more like slight sadness than angst), AU fic sorta, Always1895, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Fic (Kinda), ignores season 4 so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay
Summary: John finds an old picture of Sherlock and a mystery person. Sherlock tells him about it.





	Tough Luck (That Boy’s Mine Now)

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi! This is the first fic i’ve posted online in (literally) years. As in the last one I posted was on FFN in...2013 I think? I’m super nervous and I really hope this is at least decent. *fingers crossed*

   John stared, surprised, at the photograph he’d uncovered while attempting to clean up the clutter that had begun to overrun the flat even more than usual. It was of two teenage boys, both grinning widely at the camera, arms wrapped around each other. The one on the right was clearly a younger Sherlock. Same mop of jet black curls, same kaleidoscope eyes and Cupid’s bow lips. He was wearing black tights and a purple v-neck t-shirt, black converses on his feet. An open gym bag hug off his shoulder that was not against the other boy, though the only contents John could make out were ballet slippers.

   The boy on the left bore a bit of resemblance to Sherlock. He too was tall and slender, a couple of inches taller than Sherlock in fact, with pale skin, high cheekbones, and a tangle of curls. That was where their resemblance ended however. This boy’s hair was golden blonde, his lips were more slender than Sherlock’s, and his eyes were bright blue. He wore a long sleeve t-shirt with thin yellow and black stripes under a slightly ragged black short sleeved t-shirt with Sex Pistols on it in pink, baggy jeans with holes in the knees, and black and white checkered Vans sneakers. He was holding something on his free side as well, a neon skateboard that definitely pinned this picture as being taken in the 80s.

   John wondered who the other boy was. Sherlock had never given any indication that he had a friend before him. A relative maybe? They looked enough alike that he would believe it. He was so enthralled by the picture, a rare glimpse of a younger Sherlock, that he failed to noticed the man himself coming up behind him. Sherlock slipped his arms around him and looked at the picture over his shoulder. “Victor Trevor” he said quietly.

   “friend? Cousin? Illegitimate half brother?” John asked, throwing the last one in as a joke more than a serious guess. Sherlock chuckled and John could feel the rumble of it against his back.

   “Friend. Though I wanted more.” He answered, smilingly faintly. John blinked in surprise. He had no idea Sherlock had ever wanted a relationship with anyone but him. Well and possibly Irene Adler, but he’d rather not think about that.

   “What happened?” He questioned, quickly adding “you don’t have to answer if you’d rather not. Hurting you isn’t worth satisfying my curiosity.”  Sherlock kisses him on the cheek in reassurance, still smiling slightly.

   “I don’t mind. It’s...it doesn’t hurt anymore. Saddens me a bit, but the pain has long since faded.” He explained. John was relieved but still curious. He enjoyed learning about Sherlock’s formative years and treasured it when Sherlock willingly told him about them.

   “What’s the story then?” He asked, gently removing himself from Sherlock’s arms long enough for Sherlock to remove his coat and scarf and the two of them to sit down on the couch. He looked at the picture still in his hand once they were settled again and so, he noticed, did Sherlock. He wrapped an arm around him, gently pulling Sherlock close against his side.

   “We met on accident. I was walking to ballet class, he was skateboarding, and we collided. He was very apologetic. It was...sweet. He recognized me from school and asked if I’d mind answering some questions for him. He was struggling with chemistry and knew I excelled at it. I agreed if he would help me with a paper I was struggling to write, English being his strong suit. He readily agreed and offered to walked me to my dance class. I was surprised, My peers had never been shown anything but disdain for the fact that I took ballet, but Victor didn’t seem to mind. I agreed and he did so. It was surprisingly enjoyable. He was...not dissimilar to you. More intelligent than he appeared at first glance.” John gently shoved him, causing Sherlock to let out another chuckle.

   “Oi.” John said playfully, mock offended. He was trying and mostly failing not to grin. Sherlock, grinning back, gently kissed him in apology. They were momentarily distracted, enjoying the press of their lips and the tease of their tongues, but eventually came up for air, Sherlock picking up the picture where it had fallen and snuggled against John

   “Victor and I became friends” he continued, propping the picture up on the table in front of them. “We didn’t converse much in school but I didn’t pay much attention to that fact. We only had one class together out of six. Outside of class though, he rapidly became my best friend. And then I began to develop a crush on him. He was beautiful and he didn’t think me odd and he could quote Shakespeare and Fitzgerald. I was smitten. Finally one day I worked up the courage to act on my feelings. It was a Saturday afternoon. We were in the back garden at my house, sneaking a cigarette, passing it back and forth between us. Listening to classical music on my tape deck because we’d been introducing each other to our favorite music. He looked so angelic. I...I couldn’t hold back any longer. I leaned over and kissed him. Unfortunately he didn’t kiss back. I stopped and he said…” John opened his mouth and Sherlock smiled, knowing what he was about to say.

   “No he wasn’t straight. He was Bisexual. Rather, his problem was that his other friends, like so many other before and since, considered me a freak. He was worried about losing them if we were to date. About being considered a freak as well. I was heartbroken as you can imagine. Our friendship ended that day. I kept the picture though, out of pure sentiment.”  He finished and looked at John, who gently ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls.

   “His loss” John declared. “If he couldn’t see how lucky he was to have you interested him then he didn’t deserve you.” Sherlock blushed and smiled.

   “And your gain” he said. John grinned and wrapped his other arm around Sherlock, gently pulling him close. Sherlock happily snuggled against him, enjoying the full on cuddle.

   “Indeed it is.” He agreed, kissing Sherlock on the cheek. “Also I have one more question” Sherlock looked at him curiously and John asked, still grinning “do you have a thing for blondes?” Sherlock blushed redder and grinned.

   “I do actually.” He admitted. John chuckled, mouth near Sherlock’s ear. He gave him a gentle squeeze.

   “Glad I was blonde then” he joked. Sherlock chuckled. He turned his head to kiss John on the lips again.

   “You’re still handsome, blonde or silver haired.” He said firmly. John melted and kissed him one more time. He pulled away when he heard Sherlock’s stomach rumble.

   “Angelo’s for dinner?” He suggested, smiling. Sherlock nodded, smiling happily, and hopped up, putting his coat and scarf back on.

   “Angelo’s been wanting to have us try out his newest dish before he puts it on the menu” he said as he got ready, explaining his excitement. He finished and tossed John his coat. John laughed as it landed on his head. He stood and slipped it on, following Sherlock who’d already headed downstairs. The picture remained, forgotten, on the table.

    


End file.
